


Never Apart

by Hyejin947



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, HaJeongwoo, M/M, Multi, Treasure 13 - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, YGTB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyejin947/pseuds/Hyejin947
Summary: Haruto and Jeongwoo can't be separated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic. I also posted this on wattpad so I hope you like it! It follows that episodes of YGTB up until Jeongwoo's confirmation of debut. The rest are self-made

Haruto was devastated when he didn't stay as Treasure 7. Surely it was a fight for survival, but he couldn't help but to worry about Jeongwoo when he didn't get pick.

The younger looked glum for the past days. So he thought that maybe he should cheer him up. He didn't know why he was so worried about Jeongwoo, but he didn't mind. 

When the 2:2 Unit mission was announced, Haruto had a sliver of hope that he and Jeongwoo could pair up. When Jeongwoo's name was called to pick a partner, Haruto stepped up and hoped.

 Luckily, Jeongwoo picked him. He was so delighted when Jeongwoo chose him. As soon as they were paired up, the two went directly to their practice room.

"Thanks for picking me Jeongwoo. I hope we can deliver our stage perfectly." Haruto gave Jeongwoo a small hug which the boy returned.

"I hope so too. Let's get our places back as Treasures and debut together." Jeongwoo said with much enthusiasm. 

The two boys laughed as they walked to the composing room. They searched for songs, jamming to most of them since their tastes were quite similar until they stumbled upod GD and TOP's 'Oh Yeah'.

"This is it, I kinda like this. We could arrange the song as to what we like." Jeongwoo said looking at Haruto. The boy nodded.

"Yep and we can lower the range so that it would fit your voice. Then we can practice our movements and interactions as well." Haruto smiled at Jeongwoo.

Jeongwoo's eyed widened, he didn't really think about the range. He felt sorry for Haruto who chose to adjust instead. 

"I never really thought about that, thanks Haruto. I appreciate it." Jeongwoo was grateful for Haruto. He knew he chose the right partner.

"Now come on let's start arranging to we could show Winner-sunbaenims that we are worthy to be picked." Haruto started their computer and the two boys talked all afternoon about their song arrangement.

It was 7 in the evening when someone knocked on the door. It was a PD. The two were so immersed into arranging that they forgot to have dinner; they thanked the PD and followed. 

Their bodies were aching because of sitting for too long. Haruto and Jeongwoo went to the canteen to see what's left for them. They got two cups of instant ramen and went back to their studio.

They enjoyed their meal together in silence. After they finished, they decided to take a break from work. The two agreed to meet again in their practice room right before the recording sessions.

The two bid each other goodbye and went back to their dorms. They were tired out of their wits. They need rest and that's what they did. As soon as going in to their dorms, the two immediately went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongwoo entered their practice studio at 9 in the evening. He just couldn't sleep soundly when their unit mission was coming up. Jeongwoo and Haruto were glad that Winner chose them. He went inside the composing room and sat down for a while; he sighed. 

Being a trainee is hard but they have no choice but to follow their passion;  with barely having no free time or basically any time for yourself is a sacrifice they had to make. A sudden knock shook him back to reality. Haruto walked in with chocolate milk cartons in hand. 

The latter knew that Jeongwoo would be here practicing for their performance so he thought he should accompany him.

"Jeongwoo-ah," Haruto's deep yet mellow voice filled the small room. The aforementioned boy just returned a hum.

Haruto sighed and sat down beside Jeongwoo placing the milk cartons in front of him. He smiled gratefully and took it. 

"Don't be nervous, okay? You're gonna do great- no, we're gonna do great. So believe in yourself and us, okay?"

Haruto opened his arms wide and gave Jeongwoo a tight hug. Jeongwoo was thankful for Haruto, he was very lucky to have a friend like him.

"Thanks Haruto, I appreciate it." Jeongwoo seperated the hug and smiled at Haruto. Haruto wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. 

"Alright now let's go practice for a while then come back in here to get some rest. Is that good?" He asked the boy. Jeongwoo nodded. 

They stood up and went out to the practice room and practiced their performance atleast five times before finally taking a break. 

Anyone who saw their practice would definitely be amazed at how good the chemistry between the two is. From the movements, interactions, to their stage presence, all of it had improved. The two were such a strong tag-team.

Going back to the composing room, the two sat down on the sofa bed, bodies sinking on the smooth surface.

"You think it was good?" Jeongwoo faced Haruto who was looking at the ceiling. The boy looked back and smiled.

"No," at this, Jeongwoo frowned but he didn't miss the small smirk of Haruto's. He lightly punched the Japanese boy and muttered incoherent words. 

"Such a potty mouth, I haven't finished talking. No, it wasn't good because I think it was great." Haruto stated at Jeongwoo who just stuck his tongue out at him. 

"You always make me worry, you idiot." Jeongwoo muttered as he shook his head.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Haruto cupped Jeongwoo's face and squished it. Jeongwoo felt deflated, he had no chance to win against Haruto when he's sleepy. 

"Nothing, I said I like you." Jeongwoo joked but Haruto was frozen which gave Jeongwoo the chance to get away from his grasp. It wasn't long until Haruto snapped out of it. 

"Aw I like you too Jeongwoo-ah, that's why we're called Ha-" Haruto cued Jeongwoo. Jeongwoo sighed but joined in his antics nonetheless.

"HaJeongwoo," Jeongwoo laughed after saying it. Haruto laughed too. It was fun when they don't have to stress about practice. 

Haruto noticed Jeongwoo dozing off so he started to fixing the sofa bed, luckily it could fit them both. He took out the pillows they hid when they first started practicing in case one of them would have fallen asleep here. In this case, both of them.

He lied down first and dragged Jeongwoo with him. At first the latter wouldn't agree because he was worried that the PDs were going to get angry. Haruto had none of his excuses, he told Jeongwoo that it'll be fine.

Finally getting him to lie beside him, he wrapped an arm around him so he'll be sure that Jeongwoo won't try to runaway. Too tired to argue anymore, the two boys slowly succumb to slumber as the clock striked midnight. 

It was a long day for them, and another one is coming tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the 2:2 Unit mission. To say the Haruto and Jeongwoo were nervous was an understatement.

Haruto felt a hand on his knees. He looked up to see Jeongwoo smiling at him. He couldn't bare not to smile back. 

"Hey, don't be nervous. We can do this." Jeongwoo tried to cheer him up. Haruto nodded. He took in a deep breath and sighed. 

"Jeongwoo and Haruto, you're up next!" A PD announced at the back stage. Series of 'Goodluck!' 'You can do it!' were heard. The two bowed at their fellow trainees and said thanks. 

They went up the stage and went to their positions. Jeongwoo noticed Haruto getting more and more nervous so he called up to him.

"Haruto, Haruto. Don't be nervous." Jeongwoo mouthed. Haruto nodded and smiled at him. 

Their performance started with Haruto's deep voice rapping followed by Jeongwoo's chorus and finally their duet together. After their performance ended, they bowed to YG and greeted him. The CEO smiled at them. 

It was the moment of truth. Mashiho and Junkyu were called up the stage as well. Everyone was nervous, no one dared to make a sound. 

"Park Jeongwoo and Haruto, you survive." Everyone awed. The four bowed to the CEO and hugged each other tightly, saying words of encouragement to each other.

The two pairs went to their designated places. Haruto and Jeongwoo hugged as soon as they sat on their seats. 

All the performances were finished, the new Treasure 6 were called onto stage. 

"For your next mission, it won't be Treasure Six; but Treasure Five." Yang Hyunsuk announced. Everyone's head fell down. They just finished a mission now there was another one, what's worse is that one of them would directly go back to being a trainee as soon as he joined Treasure Six. 

They bowed and thanked YG and went backstage. Everyone sighed and thanked the other back stage staff before fixing their selves and going back to their respective houses and dorms. 

A few days later, Treasure Six were called to a room. They were nervous about how they would pick the treasure who goes back. A PD noona arrived and they greeted her.

"Hello, good morning. I'll explain today how you'll be voting for the treasure who'll go back as a trainee. Through online voting from the hundred treasure-makers, the pair with the least number of votes will have one of them leave treasure and come back as a trainee.," Everyone's mouth went agape. 

"The pair with the highest votes are Yedam and Keita." They clapped and congratulated them. Their breath hitched as the next pair was too be called. 

"Unfortunately, Seunghun and Byounggon team got the lowest votes. Haruto and Jeongwoo team stays at the middle." Seunghun and Byounggon sighed and hugged each other. The HaJeongwoo pair looked at each other with mouths wide open. 

"So the four of you will decide who to keep and who to let go between them too, excuse me you've all work hard. Bye bye." PD noona said goodbye to them as they bowed. 

Haruto, Jeongwoo, Keita and Yedam went out to talk about who to keep. They decided to keep Seunghun because he's a vocal. They went back to the room where Hun and Gon were waiting. 

"Hyungs, we decided to keep Seunghunnie-hyung because in a team of five, three vocals and two rappers seem more balanced. Sorry Byounggon-hyung." Keita explained as the other three bowed their heads. 

Seunghun hugged Byounggon and the others followed. Yedam sobbed into his hyung's arms and kept saying sorry repeatedly. 

Byounggon was now a trainee again. It was a hard choice but honestly, they didn't have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
